


while a brand new war began (one no one else could feel)

by orphan_account



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, alien - Freeform, foreign planet, idk what this is, queen jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 09:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4298871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I found you,” is all he says finally after several moments of silence. Jemma’s face crumples, and he’s swinging her into his arms within the next few minutes, holding her closer than he’s ever held anyone.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>.<br/>(Or the one where Fitz finds Jemma on an alien planet.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	while a brand new war began (one no one else could feel)

The ship rattles beneath him like a box full of nails as he guns the engine, and it lets out a loud shrieking whine that's bound to wake Skye and Hunter. Fitz runs his fingers over the dashboard - _praying_ it doesn't break down today. He doesn't want to be forever known as the member who killed his teammates because he had spent the last three years of his life building a faulty space ship.

Granted, he's had a lot of help, and she flies nice, but it doesn't stop him from feeling like his insides are full of worms. Especially since today will be their _first_ time in an _alien_ market. The other two (and the team back on earth) are counting on him to land her in a safe and respectable manor. Then they are supposed to communicate with the aliens - nothing about Earth (they're not the diplomatic team, that had been sent out the year prior.) but instead they are supposed to find out as much as they possibly can about the fate of Jemma Simmons.

"You doing okay?" Skye's voice is a warm break from the tension filling his head, she's obviously just woken up, in plaid pajama pants and a t-shirt.

"Yeah," he says, "The ships doing fine too. Sorry about the creaking - we were entering the new atmosphere."

This time Skye looks interested, leaning forward to try in vain to stare at the darkness below them. It's completely black, but the coordinates Coulson has given them are correctly entered in - so there's no real reason they shouldn't be seeing anything.

"We should be able to see the marketplace in a minute. According to Lady Sif it's - it's well - the largest meeting place in the..." He trails off, the word evading him like a fly avoids a swatter.

"Area?" Skye suggests, and while it's not _entirely_ right, Fitz nods.

"And apparently totally friendly too. We should be able to get some - some information."

Skye squeezes his shoulder. "We'll find her Fitz," she says confidently, “According to everything you did, this is the most likely place she’d turn up.”

He wonders why he's the only one who seems to consider the possibility that she's dead.

Jemma Simmons, his best friend (or his other half as Skye liked to put it) had been missing for four years, after she was sucked up by an alien rock and supposedly (months of research told them this) shot to an unknown place in the galaxy. She could be dead - or maybe just waiting for him to find her and take her home.

He doesn't have time to reply to Skye before they dip below something - a cloud or some other thing obstructing their view, and the alien market comes into view.

 

"Hunter!" Skye hollers behind her, "Hunter get out here!"

 

It is a spectacular sight, hundreds of buildings, tents, tarps, the buzz of conversation and civilization reaching them through the cracks of their spaceship even from this high up, the entire city spread before them like a brightly colored jewel, twinkling lights and fantastic colors combined.

Hunter comes out of his bunk and swears, his eyes alight with amazement as he takes out his phone (which Fitz keeps telling him is _useless_ without service) and snapping a few pictures.

Hunter and Skye were the only ones that Coulson permitted to accompany Fitz on this journey, mostly because everyone was growing tired of Hunter and Bobbi's continued arguments (they were married again) and because Skye had begged for the months prior to the journey. There were to many things happening back at base for them all to go on this adventure to find out what had really happened to their friend, but they were in contact with the Director almost every day.

 

"Now," Skye murmurs, taking the co-pilots chair, "Where do we land?"

"You know, this might be just me," Hunter says, "But I think the giant sign telling us to park here with an arrow pointing downwards might just be the key."

.  
.  
.  
The parking is difficult, but it's not that much different than parking a car (at least, with Skye's powers balancing out his every wrong move.) Besides, there is flying _robot_ parking attendants who take the earth money they offer it and welcome them to the planet.  
The parking lot, Fitz is surprised to find, isn't that different from one back home, except for the fact that it's floating maybe fifty feet above the actual city. They have to take a weird elevator type thing back down, with someone who is completely pea green, from the whites of their eyes to their fingernails. They almost look like a walking pea pod.

Fitz is relieved, as the elevator deposits them with a bump on the actual ground and they step out into the market place, to find that they're not the only human looking people around.

" _Wow_ ," Skye breathes, stepping out onto the street, which really does look just like asphalt. A lot of the details look like earth, the brick in the shops, the tartan coverings of the stalls, the clouds (which must have been what was obstructing their view originally) hanging overcast over it all.

He has to admit that the sights are rather spectacular. The people in the stalls seem to be selling everything from foreign alien food to boots, shouting out over the throng of people in the streets shopping.

"Where should we start?" Hunter asks, eyeing a creepy bald man who's leering at them from his booth.

"I suppose we just ask one of the stall owners?" Fitz asks, patting his pocket where he still has a picture of Jemma. It's one they took days before everything went to hell, her smile bright, arm in arm with Bobbi. "See if they've seen her, or know of her."

"I suppose we have to start somewhere," Skye says, she doesn't seem exactly thrilled by the idea.

Fitz decides that they better ask the friendly man selling flowers first. Surely someone selling something as dainty as that couldn't be dangerous. Skye went first, as she didn't have problems with words and was as social as you could get.

"Hello," she says, "We're missing a friend - she's been gone a couple of years. Have you seen her? She's the brown haired one." She waves the picture under the man's nose, tapping on Jemma's face. He looks earthen, the only sign of his alien heritage is his eyes, which are all black like an insects.

He laughs, a rather scary villainous laugh, "Is it prank day?" he asks, in an unfamiliar accent, "Of _course_ I know who she is!"

Skye looks taken aback, clearly this is not what she was expecting. "Well, do you know where we can find her?"

"Everyone knows where to find her!" the man rolls his eyes, "Your joke was funny, but now it's growing tiresome. She's the Queen - you can find her in the palace of course!"

"Yes of course," Skye goes along with what he's saying, nodding her head quickly. "Sorry to bother you."

She walks back to an astonished looking Fitz and Hunter.

"The _Queen_?"

"Guys," Fitz says, pointing to a sign behind their heads, "Look."

He doesn't know how they didn't notice it before - considering their sole purpose on this world was to find her, or any mention of her. The poster was large too, filling one of the shops windows, and the person depicted it in it was most definitely Jemma Simmons.

Her hair was longer now, it fell to her shoulders in careful waves, but her eyes were still the same brown, and he could practically hear her laughter in the air, the smile on the poster the one he had been haunted by for so long. Underneath it, in big capital letters: QUEEN JEMMA.

"Well I'll be damned," Hunter mutters, "She really is Queen."

Skye, ever the practical one, reaches out a hand and stops someone passing by - someone with pink skin and hair the color of the night sky.

"Excuse me," Skye says, in her most polite voice. "My friends and I are new in town, and we were wondering how to get an audience with the Queen."

The woman laughed. "Her Majesty? Only on festival days or if you commit a crime!"

"So if you break the law, you see her?"

"Yes!" The woman trills, "She's so very nice too. Crime rates have dropped spectacularly."

And with that, the woman waves goodbye and heads off towards a stall selling what looked like raw fish. Fitz was busy analyzing what the woman had said, but Hunter was looking at Skye.

"You're going to get us arrested, aren't you?"

Fitz's eyes immediately flick to Skye, who's begun to back up, towards a group of burly looking (human-ish) men.

"Skye _no_ -"

He's too late. With an odd sounding war cry, Skye slams her fist into the guy's stomach. He lets out a whimpering cry and whirls on her. Fitz and Hunter swear in alarming unison, before jumping into the fray that follows with a reluctant desperation. (Coulson would not be happy when he heard of this one.)

Soon it's a full on street brawl (three big burly alien men against three humans), but Fitz only manages to land in a few punches before an odd whirring sound fills the air, and a golden light surrounds his body, lifting him into the air.

"You are being arrested and will be taken before Her Majesty for proper guidance," a robotic voice chimes in his ear.

They had gotten arrested on an alien planet after five minutes of being there.  
.  
.  
.  
The three of them and their fellow brawlers get tossed onto a shiny marble floor, their faces smashed uncomfortably against the stone. Before they could even have any hopes of escaping, several bars of light come out of nowhere and wrap around their wrists and ankles, immobilizing them.

Fitz manages to get into a rather awkward kneeling position, his feet folded beneath him and his face tilted towards the front of the room. Infuriatingly, the people in front of them are too big to see past.

"Brawling in the streets?" A voice speaks up above the various grunts, and Fitz feels his heart stop in his chest.

It's _her_ voice, the voice he's known for years, the one he's listened to through headphones for the past years because she hadn't been there and all he had left of this voice - this beautiful smooth voice was old videos from the academy.

He wants to cry her name, but his voice gets caught in his throat and sticks, and he doesn't think he'll be able to talk.

"Your majesty," one of the men in front of them says, the one Skye initially punched, "We were merely defending ourselves, the ones behind us were the ones who attacked!"

"I see," Jemma says after a moment, "Can eye witnesses prove this?"

"Yes -" the man begins, but it's just when Fitz finds the courage to finally say something, and it's not what he intended to say at all when he saw her.

"What the _hell_?" the words are out of his mouth faster than he can claim them, and he sees Skye wince. He still can’t see Jemma past the men in front, and he’s still rather in shock that they managed to find her so quickly.

“Excuse me,” Jemma says, affront clouding her voice, “But who just spoke? It sounded – well.”

“Jemma,” he finally gets out her name, and even though he’s said it a million times since she left, in _her name was Jemma_ and _we’re going to find Jemma_ – but he’s never said it like this. Never said it with so much exhaustion and emotion and everything.

The men (or aliens Fitz should really call them) growl.

“Show some respect dog!” one of them snarls, “That’s her -“

“Be quiet please,” Jemma says quietly, and the man falls silent at once. That’s when she steps into Fitz’s line of vision, and his world ends and begins all at once.

She’s standing there – his Jemma, in an oddly colored gown, her hair in ringlets and a tiara on her head, but it’s Jemma. She still has the same nose, the same lips, the same graceful smooth hands.

“Fitz?” the name comes out of her mouth in a soft exhalation, and she crouches before him, her hand reaching out to brush against his cheeks as if to prove to herself that he’s real.

“Hey Jem,” he whispers, and it looks like for a moment she might cry. She straightens abruptly, and turns to the men kneeling on the ground.

“You are dismissed without punishment,” she says in a firm voice, “But do not let me catch you in here again.”

“Of course your majesty!” they chime, and the golden bars of light appear again to take them back.

  
“Edgar?” Jemma shouts into the room, “Release the cuffs please!” Fitz feels the bars of light around his hands and ankles disappear, and he gets out of his kneeling position, rubbing his skin.

There is a second of hesitation before Skye is launching herself at Jemma in a strangling hug, brown hair flying, Skye’s excited laughter filling the air. Jemma seems surprised for a second, her eyes widening and her mouth opening, but she soon returns the hug, burying her face in her friend’s shoulder.

“We found you!” Skye is shouting, “We really found you!”

Hunter is stepping to his feet now too, and he’s the next to pull Jemma into a tight hug even though they’ve never been that close before, hanging on like he might never let go.

Eventually he does, and Jemma is turning towards Fitz, and he’s turning towards her.

“I found you,” is all he says finally after several moments of silence. Jemma’s face crumples, and he’s swinging her into his arms within the next few minutes, holding her closer than he’s ever held anyone.

“You found me,” she whispers into his shirt, “I always knew you would.”  
.  
.  
.  
.  
It takes a long time for Fitz and Jemma to let go, mostly because she’s his best friend, and a part of him (a rather large part) thought she was dead. Finally Skye steps in-between them with tears in her eyes, because she wants another hug to do.

“How in the world did you become Queen?” she asks her, wiping the tears away.

Jemma bites her lip for a moment, her eyes growing distant.

“I was – well I was apart of the people who overthrew the last one, and since the other’s liked the ideas for my laws – they decided to make me Queen.”

“You overthrew a kingdom?” Hunter asks in disbelief, and Jemma shrugs.

“Really, all the rebellion here needed was a bit of organization,” Jemma says sheepishly, and Fitz pulls her into another hug.

“You’re amazing,” he whispers into her hair, because he knows there is something she’s not telling them, but he decides that whatever it is will just have to wait.

“But did you guys really feel the need to get arrested so you could see me?” Jemma asks, a flicker of annoyance crossing her features as she gently disentangle herself from Fitz.

“It was the quickest way to see you,” Skye answers, while Fitz and Hunter both glare at her pointedly.

“Well I’m afraid that means you have to go in lock-up for thirty days,” Jemma says, to her friend’s stunned faces.

“But we’re –“

“Surely –“

“Unfortunately the thirty days is mandatory, and I can’t really have you getting out,” Jemma says, “However, there is nothing in the law that doesn’t say I can’t keep prisoners as my personal guests.”

The three of them each pull Jemma into another hug, because it’s been four years and they’ve all missed her like hell.

“So we basically get to stay on an alien planet for thirty days?” Skye asks in an excited voice, “Just _wait_ until I tell Lincoln, he’s going to be _so_ jealous.”

Fitz looks at Jemma, and while Hunter and Skye converse loudly about what they’re going to do, he steps closer to her, and pulls her into yet another hug.

“I missed you,” she whispers, and he can feel the light dots of tears hit his skin where her face is buried.

“I missed you too,” he says, and then another thought occurs to him. “Jems – after our thirty days – can you leave too?”

Jemma looks taken aback, like she wasn’t expecting him to get to the point so suddenly. _She’s hiding things from me_ , he thought, _that much is obvious._

“We’ll just have to see!” she trills happily, and he nods, not really wanting to make her uncomfortable, or do anything to damage the moment of now.

“You’ll have to…t – talk to me later,” he says, stumbling over the words.

“We have at least the next thirty days to talk,” she whispers, “Are you ready to get a tour of the castle?”

“Yes!” Skye says, bursting into their conversation, “I want to see everything.”

.  
.  
.  
.  
It’s later that night that Jemma shows Hunter and Skye to separate rooms, and takes him by the hand and pulls him into a much large, more expensive looking bedroom.

“Where am I –“

“This is my room,” she says before he can say anything. “It’s the only place that’s not monitored.”

“Monitored? By who?”

  
She doesn’t answer his question but instead tugs him down by the cuff of his jacket, her lips crashing against his. He’s so shocked that all doubts of monitoring fly out of his head and he’s kissing her back like she’s the last source of air in the galaxy.

“I have things I need to tell you,” she pants, her lips still millimeters from his own, “But not tonight. Tonight, and the next thirty days – belong to us.”

“But after thirty days,” he whispers, so shocked that she’s come on so fast, “You’ll tell me everything?”

“Everything,” she promises, and tugs him back to her. When she’s kissing him his mouth goes so deliciously blank, shivers of pleasure running up and down his body, and his hands are firmly on her waist, her own fingers playing with the skin at the back of his neck.

“What – “he stumbles over his mouth, “Jem –“

“Shhh,” she whispers, “I couldn’t stop thinking about – when everything – when all that happened – I just kept thinking that I never kissed you. That I never said how I really felt, and I need to now.”

He nods, knowing that it probably isn’t the best idea (it’s been four years for god’s sake) but he can’t stop himself from pulling her crashing back, his lips meeting her’s in a heated embrace.

“But,” he pants, “Are you -?”

“I’m sure,” she whispers, “I’m sure.”

Like she said, they had the next thirty days of bliss before they had to face their problems, and Fitz was going to use it all to get to know his best friend in every way possible.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be more parts. (it's a series of one shots in this sort of AU thingie)  
> i'm sorry if that was absolutely awful and confusing.


End file.
